InuYasha: Generations
by jakenminion
Summary: It's been 10 years since InuYasha defeated Naraku. This story focuses bit on the next generation... but is Naraku gone for good-New- Chapter 2
1. The child of a halfdemon

**InuYasha: Generations**

**Chapter 1: The child of a half-demon**

_It's been 10 years that InuYasha and team destroyed Naraku. They used the Jewel of Four Souls to revive all the demons and humans that Naraku destroyed. The Jewel of Four Souls vanished after that, giving the revived Kikyou life as a regular lady. Some of the more evil demons became softer, as in Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Some demons never changed, example is Jaken. Even some started to date like Rin and Kohaku. Some even got married, as in Miroku, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha. Some of the more little demons got older and stronger, like Shippou. And lastly, Kouga is married to Ayame._

"Am I doing it right, mom?" asked a young half-demon girl. This girl had golden eyes, with silver long hair. She wore a red kimono. A pink sash tied the kimono. The kimono had red leaf designs on it. She was holding the miniture bow wide and tight.

"Yes! Perfect! Your getting better Mikomi" replied the mother, Kagome. "Now, lets go home and get ready for dinner." Kagome wore a white shirt with a red hakama. She was wearing the clothes of a priestess. The two walked the path of the feudal era to a small village.

A villager ran to an old lady named Kaeade. She to was also wearing the clothes of a priestess. "Lady Kaeade, your sister has returned" yelled the villager. Kaeade just nodded. Kagome started to get jealous. "She better not be around InuYasha!" Kagome ran to her hut. InuYasha was there with Miroku, Sango and there daughter Jade. "Uh, Kagome? What's up?" asked InuYasha. "Oh! So Kikyou is not here..." replied Kagome slowly. "Kikyou? I haven't seen her for 4 years!" InuYasha said back. Mikomi came in with another girl. "Hello Ruby and Mikomi" said Miroku to the two girls. "Hello older sister!" screamed Jade.

Jade was wearing a green kimono with a square kind of pattern on it. Her hair was black and was straight down. Ruby, the first daughter of Sango and Miroku was wearing a red kimono with a square kind of pattern and has her hair tied up like a Priestess.

Kaeade was getting old. Her age was now sixty-eight. Kikyou was given back life so she is now 28 years old. "Is InuYasha happy with Kagome? I hope he is. I let him marry Kagome.... and now with the soul of Midoriko in my body I don't need my own real soul and I can still live!" replied Kikyou calmly to Kaeade. "Yes I can see that older sister..." replied Kaeade. "I must go now. I am going to reborn my shikigamis" Kikyou slowly said. She then walked away.

"Hey Mikomi!" yelled InuYasha. "My own daughter...." Kagome laughed. "Don't forget another one is on its way!" smiled Kagome while holding her stomach. "What did the people from your era say it will be?" asked Sango. "Oh the doctor said it will be a boy" replied Kagome. "A boy! That little boy can be the one that I pass down Tessaiga to!" yelled InuYasha in joy. "Don't get your hopes up" laughed Kagome.

"HELP! A demon is attacking the village!" yelled an old man. Kaeade ran to the seen, she then sighed in relief. "Oh... thats only Kouga, Ayame and there twins" laughed Kaeade. "Hey there lady... is InuYasha around?" Kouga asked. "Yes he is in his hut with Sango and Miroku" replied Kaeade. "Good" responded Kouga. Ayame and his twins followed him to InuYasha's hut.

_**To be Continued.....**_

Notes:

The name Mikomi means 'Hope' in Japanese

Ruby and Jade follow Sango's family tradition of stones (Sango Coral, Kohaku Amber and Kirara Mica)

Kouga married Ayame who only appears in the Anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I own this fanfiction. None of the sons/daughters and marriages are real in the real InuYasha anime/manga but I made these up. Thanks!


	2. Ayame's Soul: Gone!

**InuYasha: Generations**

**Chapter 2: Ayame's Soul: Gone!**

Sesshoumaru walked slowly through a field of grass. A spider looking demon was in his way. "Move" whispered Sesshoumaru. "Not a chance doggy!" laughed the spider demon. Sesshoumaru grinned. His right hand started turning green. The green fog around his hand started getting bigger and more powerful. "Then you will have to face my Dokkasou" whispered Sesshoumaru. He jumped in the air with great speed and slashed the spider demon in half while the poison that was on his claws did the rest for him. He then started walking again slowly.

"Kouga... why do we have to visit InuYasha?" asked Ayame. "You'll see why when we get there" replied Kouga. "But that Kagome girl is there!" complained Ayame. Kouga just laughed. "Kiniro and Kori stay behind us when we are talking" explained Ayame to her twins. "Why did we have to come?" asked Kiniro. "Yeah couldn't we stay at our cave?" asked Kori. "No, its not safe there.... alone" replied Ayame. Kouga snorted. "And don't forget you guys are only 6 years old" replied Ayame.

Kiniro is the boy twin of Kouga and Ayame. He has the crimson-red hair of Ayame but in the style of Kouga's. He also has the green eyes of Ayame. He is wearing the brown fur that Kouga wears around him but he wears it like Kohaku did in his kimono form. Kori is the girl twin of Kouga and Ayame. She has black hair and wears it like Kikyou. Her eyes are green as well like Ayames and Kiniros. She wears the northern (white) fur around her and has it in the exact style like Ayame.

The wolf demons walked in the hut of InuYasha and Kagome. "On no.... its Kouga!" yelled InuYasha. "And its the crying mut!" yelled Kouga back. "InuYasha please don't fight" whispered Kagome. Sango and Miroku were staring at InuYasha and Kouga. "Mommy, what's up?" asked Mikomi. "Oh... its just your father always fights with the wolf demon Kouga" replied back Kagome. "Kagome... what time does that watch of your era says?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh no! Sesshoumaru will be coming to meet Mikomi for the first time soon!" yelled Kagome. "Huh? Sesshoumaru never met Mikomi?" asked Miroku."No he is always to busy. But I'm afraid he is going to insult her since she is also a half-demon" sadly replied Kagome. "But first I have to talk!" yelled Kouga.

Kikyou walked to a hotspring. She then placed two paper dolls down that looked exactly like her shikigami, Asuka and Kochou. "It is time for me to reborn Asuka and Kochou" said Kikyou to herself. She was about to use her priestess powers when her soul started vibrating. "My soul.... I mean Midoriko's soul... its not letting me create my shikigami... the soul is rising out of my body!" yelled Kikyou. She tried to put it back in but couldn't. The soul flew out of Kikyou's body. She then fainted and fell to the ground.

"Argh!" yelled Ayame. "What's wrong?" asked Kouga. "I don't know..." whispered Ayame. "Mom..." cried Kori. "Miroku, what's wrong with her?" asked Sango. "I feel a presence in her soul" whispered Miroku. "What can we do?" asked Kagome. "Who cares!" yelled InuYasha. "Mother, something is coming out of her body!" yelled Ruby. "Its scary!" cried Jade. "It's her soul coming out!" yelled Kagome. A white puff-ball came out of Ayames body and mouth. It then went in the air and joined another soul above it. "Whos soul is that?" asked Mikomi pointing to the second puff-ball in the sky. "I don't know..." replied Kagome.

**To be continued....**

Notes:

Kiniro means gold in Japanese

Kori means ice in Japanese

For some reason I thought these names are perfect for Kouga's kids...

And if your wondering about the soul part... you'll find out next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do own this fanfiction. None of the kids and marriages are real yet but I made these up myself.


	3. The four Souls

**InuYasha: Generations**

**Chapter 3: The four Souls**

_Last chapter Midoriko's soul came out of Kikyou's body leaving Kikyou unconscious. Later after that when Ayame, Kouga, Kiniro and Kori were visiting InuYasha Ayame's soul flew out of her body....._

"Whats wrong with mom?" asked Kiniro. "I don't know, son" replied Kouga. "There is another soul in the sky though, remember? Who's soul is that?" asked Kagome. "I don't know" replied InuYasha. Everyone then heard footsteps behind them. They looked around and it was Sesshoumaru. "I was told to come here when the sun was about to set" said Sesshoumaru coldly.

'Kohaku, where are you going?" asked a girl in an orange kimono. "I have to meet my sister now, Rin" replied Kohaku. "Oh! I'll come with you" Rin replied fast. "Ok... I just have to get into my demon exterminator outfit on as were crossing a demon infested forest" Kohaku said with a grin. "Oh, I just love how you slash them with your kusarigama" laughed Rin.

Shippou was running away from two ogre demons. "Oh no! Dead end!" yelled Shippou in terror. The two ogre demons were about to punch Shippo. "Fox Fire!" yelled Shippou. A blue flame came out of his hands stunning the ogre demons. "Weeping Mushrooms!" yelled Shippou again. The mushrooms started piling up on top of the ogre demons. He threw his Tsubushi Gama which turned into a big spinning top which distracted the ogre demons. He then used his Fox Magic attack with a toy horse that became real. He flew on the horse away from the ogre demons. He then spotted two souls flying in the sky. "What's going on? Inu and the others are standing on the bottom of those souls... I got to check this out" said Shippou to himself. His horse then stopped and turned back to a regular toy horse. He then jumped in front of the others.

"Ah? Hey Shippou!" yelled Kagome. She started squeezing him. "I haven't seen you in 2 years!" "Heya Kagome!" laughed Shippou. "Stop hugging! We have a SITUATION here!" yelled Kouga. "Who made you the boss of the world Kouga?" asked InuYasha. "Uh..." replied Kouga in a low voice. "Master InuYasha" yelled a tiny voice. "Myouga?" asked InuYasha. "Yes... I came here when I saw the souls in the sky" responded Myouga. "Ergh! That's Ayame's soul!" yelled Kouga. "InuYasha.... I was told to be here to meet your daughter..." whispered Sesshoumaru. "Oh yeah! Mikomi.... come here and meet your uncle" yelled InuYasha to his half-demon daughter. "No! Only after I save Ayame!" yelled Kouga. "I was told to be here and I don't want to wait!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga exchanged angry looks. "Sesshoumaru-sama please don't fight!" yelled Rin who was next to Kohaku running to the others. Sesshoumaru's angry face suddenly faded and got softer.

"Ah!" yelled Shippou clutching his chest. "Shippou!" yelled Kagome. Out of Shippous mouth came his soul. The soul flew next to Ayame's. "Now Shippou's soul is gone to" said Kagome in a low voice looking at Shippou's motionless body. "Myouga! What's going on?" asked InuYasha. "I don't know. It seems like those two souls in the air are vibrating but the one in the middle of them isn't..." responded Myouga. All of a sudden Myouga started to vibrate. "What is going on with my body?" asked Myouga. All of a sudden his soul flew out of his body joining Ayames and Shippou's soul. "Kohaku.... my head is starting to hurt!" cried Rin. Kohaku joined Rin's side as fast as he can. Sesshoumaru suddenly looked concerned. Rin's soul flew out of her mouth and joined Ayames, Shippou's and Myougas. "Noooooo!" yelled Kohaku.

The 4 souls started spinning around the one in the middle. "Sango..... I just noticed something" yelled Miroku. "What?" asked Sango while Jade and Ruby were behind her. "Look.... Ayame's Soul is_Sakimi Tama_ which is love. Myouga's Soul is _Fushigi Tama_ which is wisdom. Rin's soul is _Nikimi Tama_ which is friendship and Shippou's soul _Arami Tama_ which is courage. Remember thats what makes your soul.... but this means they might be making a new... Shikon no Tama" yelled Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku. "Your right..."

Notes:

Ayame's Soul was love because she chased Kouga around and loved him so much.

Myouga is wisdom since he is really smart.

Rin is friendship since she makes friends really easily.

Shippou is courage because do you know how many time he "tried" to protect Kagome when he had no power.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Shikon no Tama: Revived Part I**

Disclaimer:

I do not own InuYasha. But this fanfiction belongs to me, a fellow InuYasha fan. None of the marriages/kids exist in the real InuYasha but they're all made up from me.


End file.
